


Drabbles

by the_panda_writes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, You Have Been Warned, but that's all i have, dark stuff in some chapters, drabble requests, i am horrible in tags, just got into The Wolf Among Us, read the above tags first, some may be smut, tumblr requests, who knows - Freeform, will add drabbles with characters soon, will add more tags later, will be changing tags as i go, yandre!characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles that I have been requested on my writing blog on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

The moment you woke up, you felt like horse shit. You knew you shouldn’t have jumped into the Thames river, but a child had fallen in and you needed to rescue him; you later rushed to Lambeth to have him cared for.

When you got to the closest borough, you dried yourself off the best you could and bundled as many blankets as you could.  _If this sickness won’t kill me, the boss definitely will._  You think to yourself as you try to get up from the bed; failing in that mission, you decided to go back into the covers and try to sweat out this illness.

When Jacob didn’t see you this morning to pass out missions, he got a bit worried.

“Where’s (y/n)?” He asks one of his rook members.

“I don’t think they left the borough in Lambeth this morning, boss.” The male rook member tells him.

“I believe they are in bed, sick. (Y/N) did dive into the river after that young lad to save him, didn’t they?” a female rook cut in, telling him.

“I’ll go check up on them. Send for me if you need me desperately.” Jacob told his rooks. They responded with a  _‘Yes boss!’_ and left to do their missions.

~~~~~~~

As soon as Jacob arrived in Lambeth, he headed straight to the closest borough. You didn’t expect many people to come check up on you until you heard loud knocks on your door. You try and get up from the bed, succeeding in your efforts, and head over to the door and answer it.

When you opened it, your eyes widened in shock to see Jacob, your boss, outside your door. 

“Boss? What are you doing here? You asked out of confusion and curiosity.

“I came to check up on you (y/n). I heard you were ill.” He answers, a bit puzzled on how you would ask him that. You stare at him as you were at a loss for words. 

“Now, lets not stand here with our wits about us.  _You_  need to get back in that bed and rest. I’ll take care of you today.” Jacob says to you while leading you towards the bed.

“But, but..” You stammer before he cuts you off.

“Butts are for sitting on (y/n). Now get back int bed. I will head to Lambeth Asylum to get some medicine.” he says as you lay down and tucks you in. “What are your conditions so I can tell Mrs. Nightingale.”

After going into a small coughing fit, Jacob deduced that you possibly had a sore throat. Placing a hand on your forehead, he felt a bit of a fever and took a mental note of that. After a few more tests, Jacob figured that all you had was a common cold.

You lay there in shock as he did all that; the question of how he knew all this lingered in the back of your mind, so you asked him. Jacob chuckles at your curiosity as he goes to wet a small towel.

“There was a time I had to take care of my grandmother and sister when they were sick. I guess I picked up a few things in my readings as a child.” he tells you as he places the wet towel on your forehead, smiling. You smile back as he stands and fixes himself.

“Now, don’t you go anywhere while I’m gone. You hear?” he tells you as he leaves. You laugh a bit at him; seeing him go, you actually feel warm on the inside, kind of knowing he will do his best to take care of you. 


	2. Even If..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Insert story that I did when I was feeling depressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xrBdegU8Jw

It was one of those days that hit me hard with depression and loneliness, although I’m with the man I love and I’m carrying his child within me, it’s just there and I don’t know how to deal with this. I’m sitting on a rocking chair in one of the boroughs that we had liberated some time ago; the Templar influence has dwindled significantly, so Jacob and I are living here for the time being until we find a suitable place to raise the baby.

Just rocking back and forth in my rocking chair, I stay silent, looking out the open window and rubbing my growing baby bump. Some of the Rooks, especially the female Rooks have taken notice of my behavior, and I can’t blame them one bit about their curiosity; one of them has the courage to come up to me and sits on the table top across from me.

“Are you alright, Lady Frye?” She asks me with concern in her voice.

I look at her with a sad smile and just give her a shrug of my shoulders as I continue to stare out the window. “It’s just one of those days I guess… I’ll be fine.”

She doesn’t seem to be content with my answer and begins to look around the room; I guess she spotted something of interest because she left the spot she was sitting on. A few seconds later, she comes back with my acoustic guitar and gestures it to me.

“Would you sing for us, ma’am? We heard from the boss that you sing beautifully.” She tells me with a kind smile.

I just stare at her then look around the room; every Rook in the room is smiling at me, their eyes saying “please”, bearing into my very soul.

“I don’t know…” I say to them, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear; after saying that, I hear them saying “please” and “come on, ma’am. You can do it!” trying to convince me to do this. I just stare at them with a smile on my face; finally, I nod in accepting and I hear hoots and hollers in excitement from everyone in the room.

I ask the female Rook to help me from the chair and to grab a stool for me to sit on better; she does so and I settle myself on the stool. Strapping the guitar around my shoulder, I begin to tune the guitar a bit; when I do, a silence befalls the room as I begin to play.

 _“They say sometimes you win some_  
_Sometimes you lose some_  
 _And right now, right now I’m losing bad_  
 _I’ve stood on this stage night after night_  
 _Reminding the broken it’ll be alright_  
 _But right now, oh right now I just can’t_

 _It’s easy to sing_  
_When there’s nothing to bring me down_  
 _But what will I say_  
 _When I’m held to the flame_  
 _Like I am right now”_

As I begin the song, I see that Jacob has come in to see what was going on, noticing me with my guitar and just smiles, sitting on the table behind me.

 _“I know You’re able and I know You can_  
_Save through the fire with Your mighty hand_  
 _But even if You don’t_  
 _My hope is You alone_

 _They say it only takes a little faith_  
_To move a mountain_  
 _Well good thing_  
 _A little faith is all I have, right now_  
 _But God, when You choose_  
 _To leave mountains unmovable_  
 _Oh give me the strength to be able to sing_  
 _**It is well with my soul** ”_

As I begin sing the next chorus, more people begin to fill the room, including some of the children that hang around the borough; standing up, I continue to the next chorus.

 _“I know You’re able and I know You can_  
_Save through the fire with Your mighty hand_  
 _But even if You don’t_  
 _My hope is You alone_  
 _I know the sorrow, and I know the hurt_  
 _Would all go away if You’d just say the word_  
 _But even if You don’t_  
 _My hope is You alone_

 _You’ve been faithful, You’ve been good_  
_All of my days_  
 _Jesus, I will cling to You_  
 _Come what may_  
 _‘Cause I know You’re able_  
 _I know You can”_

When the next part of the song comes up, I sing and play with more passion, and somehow my sadness is replaced with happiness that I have these people around me…. That I have a family with these people.

 _“I know You’re able and I know You can_  
_Save through the fire with Your mighty hand_  
 _But even if You don’t_  
 _My hope is You alone_  
 _I know the sorrow, I know the hurt_  
 _Would all go away if You’d just say the word_  
 _But even if You don’t_  
 _My hope is You alone”_

I sing a bit before the last few lyrics come across my lips, bringing up some of the passion from before; now it’s dying down as I finish the song, slowing the strumming of the cords on my guitar.

_“ **It is well with my soul  
It is well, it is well with my soul** ”_

As I finish the song, a thunderous clap comes from everyone in the room; I bow to them as they applaud more. Coming up from my bow, I wobble a bit; Jacob is on me in seconds, steadying me by placing a hand on my back and on my stomach.

Leading me out of the room to the outside, we just enjoy each other’s company (along with the Rooks) content that we are together and that we are surrounded by our family.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a part of Jacob's gang, it won't stop her from creating. Meeting this opportunist for her art, Jacob gets a bit jealous, taking things to an unexpected turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off my Rook/Artist au. For more info, look up my tumblr @thepandadrawer and look up the tag "rook/artist au"

Ashley was one of his Rooks, a part of his gang, and he had fallen for her hard; seeing her fight with such grace that could match his sister. In the fight club, on the streets, Jacob couldn’t keep his mind off her, thinking about her almost all the time. He’s even seen her kind side, playing with the little rooks that he recruits, making sure that they can live a kids’ life a little; he even likes it when she is in her own little world when she’s drawing or painting, seeing her in her little “studio” as she would call it. ****

He would notice that when she would meet up with the rest of the gang in one of the pubs in London, Ashley’s face, arms, hands, some of her clothes and her short hair covered with paint or charcoal. He wouldn’t have her any other way.

But, when she was with a man outside the gang, anger boiled in his insides, seeing her laugh with him. God, he loved her laugh; seeing her out of her Rook attire drew a flame within him, not wanting others to see her like that unless it’s with him.

On one of her outings, still in Rook uniform, armed with a gun and knife, Ashley was going to meet with a man about an art opportunity of some sort. Jacob followed her somewhat close by to make sure nothing cheeky happens.

“Hello, Mr. Pritchard!” Ashley says to a young man, close to both her and Jacob’s age, but looking a few years older, coming up to her.

“Hello, Ms. Poston!” Pritchard replies to her, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. She just smiles to him and they begin their conversation about the opportunity to showcase her art in a gallery.

“We would ecstatic to have one of your luscious paintings in the gallery! I’ve heard great things about you, despite being part of a gang.” Pritchard says, holding her hands in his.

“This is an amazing opportunity for someone like me. What say you come by my studio sometime and we can go over the paintings and see decide which one should be in the gallery.” Ashley says to him with her gleaming smile that Jacob loves so much.

“Maybe we can discuss your position over dinner sometime? I now a great place in Westminster that makes the best steaks.” Pritchard asks her and she gets a bit flustered at his offer.

Before she had the chance to answer, Jacob decided that that was far enough. He walks towards them both, Jacob getting her attention by calling her name.

“Ashley, darling!” Jacob says, walking with a fake smile towards her and Pritchard. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He says as he grabs Ashley’s hand and brings her to her feet. He then places a firm kiss on her lips, right in front of Pritchard. Ashley is in complete shock, eyes wide as saucers and a flame to her cheeks as he continues to kiss her.

When Jacob breaks the kiss, Pritchard is a bit flustered about the display of affection being shown in front of him. He stands, straightens his jacket and turns towards them both.

“Maybe dinner wouldn’t be a good idea, since you are obviously with this man. I still would like to have a look at your studio to see what should be in the gallery.” He says as he gets ready to leave. “I shall see you later, Ms. Poston; it was  _interesting_. Also, a pleasure to have met you so suddenly Mr.?”

“Frye. Jacob Frye.” Jacob says, shaking Pritchard’s hand, squeezing a bit harder than he should have. “Pleasure to meet you too. I will be with Ashley when she presents her artwork in her studio, so you  _will_  be seeing me again.” He says to Pritchard, making sure that a bit of venom is behind those words.

After Jacob says that, Pritchard then turns to walk away, leaving him and Ashley alone.

“Jacob. What was that about?” Ashley says, still in shock of what just happened.

“What was what about, love?” Jacob says to her with a puzzled look.

“Jacob, you just kissed me in front of a potential representative of my art. Now if I didn’t know any better, you were a bit jealous!” She accuses him and he just looks at her, a slight blush coming across his face. Ashley spots it and she just laughs. “Jacob Frye, you were jealous!”

“Me? Jealous of him!? No way, Ashley!” He says turning away from her. She just continues to laugh at him, but puts her hand on his shoulder to make him face her.

“It’s okay to be that way, Jacob.” Ashley says, placing a kiss on his cheek. When she pulls away, Jacob just looks at her, still blushing a bit. “Just talk to me if you do, okay boss?”


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob wakes up to see you beside him and he can't stop kissing you

It was one of those mornings in which Jacob did not want to get out of bed, which is every morning to be frank. Leaning up from the plush bed you both share, he stretches his body to where you can hear his joints creaking; rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jacob looks down to your side of the bed and smiles.

Sleeping as if you were a baby, Jacob leans back down on the bed, but props his head on his hand to just stare at your sleeping form. Your hair is mangled due to sleep, but he doesn’t care because it brings out the beauty of you sleeping. Pushing stray hairs from your face, you lean into his touch, and finally, open your eyes to see him.

“Good morning.” Was the words that Jacob said to you to begin your day. 

“Goo’ mo’nin.” You respond back to him, your voice still muffled by sleep. Jacob just chuckles at that and leans forward to press a kiss on the crown of your forehead. He trails it down to the bridge of your nose and to the tip, and he finally stops until he is looking at you in the eye.  _Always Jacob_  you think to yourself with a smile: Jacob then  _finally_  places a kiss on your lips. 

You kiss him back, bringing your hands to comb through his hair you do, pressing him closer. After a few minutes, you both come up for air, looking into each other’s eyes once more; you smile and laugh a bit, Jacob smiling and laughing with you. 

Jacob leans in for another kiss, but you place a finger to his lips, stopping him.

“If we keep this up, we both will miss work today.” You say, teasingly with a smile.

“Would that be so bad, love?” Jacob says with his signature smile while cocking his eyebrow. He goes in for another kiss, but you duck under him, his face ending up kissing your pillow.

“I know you wouldn’t mind, but some of us need to earn a living.” You say, removing the covers from your body and getting up from the bed. “I’ll make us some breakfast, kay.” You tell him as you walk towards the kitchen, Jacob noticing you are only wearing one of his shirts.

After you disappear into the kitchen, Jacob lets out a huffy laugh, laying back down on the bead, arms sprawled out and staring at the ceiling, looking at it with a huge smile on his face, happy that he gets to wake up with you every morning.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Fight Club, Jacob asks Ashley out on a date! Things take a turn, but it ends up great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side drabble based off my self-insert story. Requested by missmagpieartz on tumblr

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

Jacob had recently asked me to go on a date with him; telling him that I would love to, he told me to meet him at Regent’s Park in Westminster. When he left, I went straight to Evie to help me pick out something to wear. Within a few hours, I am in a red, business-looking jacket, with a black collar and cuffs; the skirt is also black, but it has a design towards the bottom with bows. To top off the look, she helped me fix my hair and my makeup a bit. She offered the idea of putting a hat on, but I refused because I didn’t think it would fit, but instead I grabbed my parasol and headed off the train. On my way out, Evie shouted “good luck”; with that in my mind, I headed towards the park.

Once there, I don’t see him anywhere, even with my sixth sense.  _He might be running a bit late_  I think to myself, chuckling a bit. I go to sit on one of the stone benches and wait for him.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

I run as fast as I could to the park to spend time with Ashley. I couldn’t get her out of my mind when she faced off against that brute in the fight club…. And when she kissed me before the fight. That thought swims through my brain as I reach the park; I search for her through the big park, activating my sixth sense to pinpoint where she is.

That’s when I found her.

Ashley is being badgered by two other men, wanting something, I did not know. I run up towards her and I see its two Blighters that are surrounding her.

“Please, gentlemen. I do not require, nor do I want to be in yer presence anymore! Now get yer stupid faces away from mine before I smack ‘em!” she tells them, with a bit of her country slang and accent.

I walk up to them and they see me; with their faces turning a few shades paler, they leave Ashley and run away with their tails between their legs. Noticing their behavior, she turns to me and I see the full glimpse of her.  _She looks amazing in red_  I think to myself as I come up to her.

“You look amazing.” I tell her as she stands up. Ashley, although she is wearing something so simple, looks so ravishing. I take her hand and place a small kiss on her scarred knuckles. “Sorry that I’m late, things got a bit complicated around the time that I was supposed to leave.”

“I understand Jacob,” she tells me with her signature smile. “I wasn’t waiting long, but I was getting afraid that you had stood me up.”

“I would never do that to you, mi’lady.” I tell her, taking my top hat and placing it on my chest. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t show either, to be quite honest.”

“I’m sorry that I doubted you Jacob.” Ashley tells me with a smile. She then leans in and places a kiss on my cheek, making my face heat up at her gesture.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

I pull away and face him, smiling a bit at his face, seeing it has turned a shade of pink.

“Shall we start our date then, Mr. Frye?” I ask him in a somewhat-sultry tone.

He turns his body, extending his elbow out to grab. “But of course, Ms. Poston.” Jacob says as I entwine my arm in his.

~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~

We are now at one of the pubs in the area, eating dinner and having a good time. I decided to go ahead and drink down some of the alcohol here, to help me loosen up a bit. I guess I had one too many as I became a blushing mess, flapping my lips and laughing.

“You know, Jacob,” I begin, still a bit tipsy from the alcohol, “when I first met you, I really wanted to fuck you.” I say as it is the alcohol speaking.

“Oh really?” he tells me in a sultry tone. Apparently, he isn’t as drunk as I am and is having a hoot and a half at my behavior. “Why is that?”

“I’ve..” I begin, letting out a loud burp first. Jacob is shocked by my unlady-like behavior, but I don’t care as I continue, “I’ve always had a thing for dudes with foreign accents.” I confess to him and he just gives me his devilish smirk.

“Oh you do? That’s interesting to know.” He says to me as he takes a swig of his beer.

We continue to talk and drink when the two dudes that were harassing me earlier walk in. I tense up at the sight and they spot me.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

I see Ashley tense up at something and I turn my head to see what it is. It was those two wankers that were harassing her earlier. I took that as a que for us to depart.

“I think we better get you back to the train, love.” I say to her and she agrees. Standing up, I go over to Ashley and help her stand up, due to that she had been drinking too much and can barely stand on her own. Once she is up, I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her out of the pub, hoping that the two thugs don’t notice us.

They end up seeing us as we are close to the exit and block our way.

“’Ello there, where are you going?” the Blighter thug says to me.

“Nothing, gentlemen. I am just about to escort this young lady home. As you can see, she is drunk and needs my help.” I explain to them, though they might not understand with their tiny brains.

I try to press further towards the exit, but they still block my way. I decided that I’ve had enough and I set Ashley down on the bar stool. I turn back around to the bloke and he just goes ahead and punches my face.  _Ok, now I’m mad_  I think to myself as I wipe the blood and look at him.

A few punches later, there came a bar fight between my rooks and a few blighters there. I chose then and there to pick up Ashley and leave.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

We come back to the train a little later and head inside. I place Ashley on the spare bed we had and she just looks at me.

“I’m sorry about what happened earlier, love.” I say with an apologizing tone. “I wanted today to be perfect and those two idiots ruined it.”

“It’s fine, Jacob.” She says to me, her voice slurring a bit. “I got to spend time with you and that’s enough for me.”

With that being said, she leans her head closer to mine, propping herself on her elbows, and brushes her lips to mine; cutting it short, she smiles to me and lays back on the bed. I pull the covers over her body and place a kiss on her forehead.

I get up to leave, but I feel a tug on my sleeve, seeing that Ashley grabbed it.

“Stay with me tonight?” She asks me tiringly.

Smiling at her question, I tell her “Of course” and I strip down to just my trousers and over shirt. I then climb into the bed with her, pulling her close to me. She accepts the embrace and snuggles up to my warmth as we both drift into a deep sleep.


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakeing up, Ashley feels like crap and has to stay in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off my Self-Insert story. Did this a few months ago when I became sick had all the symptoms in the story.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

 _Ugh. Why am I feeling like this_  I think to myself; my throat feels scratchy, my nose is stuffy and my head is pounding. I try to get up from my bed, but my body feels drained. “Maybe this will pass soon.” I say to myself, instantly regretting it. My throat feels like fire as I cough to relieve it.

After I get up, it takes me a bit to get dressed and I hear footsteps coming to my door. I hear a few knocks on my door, saying  _yea_  which gives them permission to enter. In walks in Jacob alongside one of his Rook members.

“Good morning, Ashley.” Jacob says to me as he places a small kiss to my forehead.

“Good morning, Jacob.” I say to him, trying not to sound too tired. It didn’t seem to work and I guess he picked up on my weary voice.

“Are you alright, love?” He asks, concerned. I don’t right away as I usually do as I stare at him almost blankly. He puts his hand on my chin to make me look at him in the eyes, but somehow I can’t seem to keep them open.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

 _Somethings wrong_  was the first thing that came to mind when she didn’t respond right away. As I look into her eyes, she can’t seem to keep them open.

“Are you okay?” I ask, once again in concerned for her. Ashley responds by moving her face from my gaze and moves out of my reach.

“I’m fine.” She tells me as she moves across the room; moving slowly, she goes up to her weapons table and grabs her hidden blade.

I hear her sneeze into her arm; going over to her quickly, I pull out my handkerchief to wipe her nose with. After she does, she goes into a coughing fit. That confirms my worries. She’s sick.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

I’m exhausted, and I just woke up too. I look back to Jacob and I just rest my head on his shoulder.

“Jacob, I’m just so tired.” I say wearily. I feel him pick me up in his strong arms and carries towards the bed.

After he sets me down, I hear him telling his Rook member something. I heard “Lambeth” and “Nightingale” before I fell asleep.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

I wake up from my slumber by a sound of an older woman’s voice. My eyes flutter open as I see Jacob and an older woman who I believe is some sort of nurse, by the way she is dressed.

“Madam? Madam, are you alright?” The woman says to me, placing something cool on my forehead. My vision comes into focus and my eyes travel to Jacob.

“Hello…” I say, almost whispering, with a small smile on my face. He looks at me as if a weight has been lifted from his chest and smiles back. Jacob helps me sit back up on the headboard as the nurse grabs some medicine from her bag.

“Here you go, miss.” The nurse says to me as she gives me a spoon filled with medicine. I put the spoon in my mouth, choking a bit on the taste, but swallow it. After it goes down my throat, I cough into my arm, holding my other hand up to stop them from helping and go back to looking at the both.

“Thank you, Miss..?” I say to her with a strained voice as she grabs another medicine bottle from her bag.

“Nightingale. Florence Nightingale.” She says to me as she hands me two sets of pills. “That should help with your headache and the congestion in your nose.” Florence says to me as she packs up. “I’ll be back later to check up on you. Just for now, get some rest.” She tells me with a kind smile.

“Thank you Mrs. Nightingale.” Jacob says, breaking his silence, leading the nurse out of the room. He comes back after leading Mrs. Nightingale out of the building with a glass of water and hands it over to me.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

I watch her as she puts the pills into her mouth and takes a large drink of water to swallow both it and the pills. After doing so, she again goes into a small coughing fit. After she finishes, she turns back to me and smiles one of her rare smiles to me.

“How do you feel, love.” I ask her, taking the glass away and setting it on the nightstand.

“I’m just a bit tired.” She says with a weary voice. Ashley shifts her body off the headboard and begins to undress herself.

“Let me help with that.” I say, removing her hands from her clothes and removes them myself.

Once she is fully disrobed, I grab one of my shirts and give it to her to sleep in; she usually just sleeps in one of my shirts because she says its more comfortable that way. She then settles into the bed and pulls the covers over her body and nestles her head on the pillow.

I go over to her and I place a small peck on her head and whisper “I’ll check up on you in a few hours.”

She gives me a small smile as I leave to let her rest.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I run back to the borough as fast as I could, praying that Ashley is alright. I go to the bedroom door and I force the door open, not seeing her on the bed. I look around the room, calming down once I saw her at her weapons table, fully clothed.

“Oh, hello Jacob.” She says to me, sounding chipper than yesterday.

“You sound chipper this morning.” I say to her in a bit of shock.

“Yea, I guess it was just a one day cold. I still have my cough and my voice is a bit strained; but all in all, I’m fit as a fiddle.” She says, strapping the last weapon to her belt.

I go over to her and give her a tight hug, thanking the maker she is alright. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner, love.”

“Its fine, Jacob. I understand why. No sleep for the wicked in the job of an Assassin.” She tells me, pulling from my hug to look at me. She then places a small peck on my cheek and moves from my embrace. “Ready to take a stronghold today?” Ashley asks me with her signature smile.

“With you, I’d be ready to kill Starrick.” I tell her, walking past her. She follows me, hopefully this will be the last time I should have to worry about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 297 (tumblr): I think you might be pregnant.

You woke up late in the night…. which was different for you. You got up from the bed you shared with your husband with a pang in your stomach. You rushed to the bathroom to relieve yourself of the dinner you had the night before; little did you know that the man beside you, Arno, had woken up to see you run to the bathroom.

After a few moments of throwing up, Arno walked to the bathroom, still a bit tired, yet awake enough to help you. He only came up to the bathroom until you had finished relieving yourself.

“Are you alright darling?” Arno asks, worried for your well-being.

“I’m fine, Arno, I am just a bit sick. Could you please help me to the bed?” You ask him, speaking in barely a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear.

Accepting your request, Arno helped you to your feet and slowly led you to the bed and sitting you down. He then leaves to go wet a cloth in the water basin.

Coming back, he dabs the wet cloth to your face to cool it down, yet the question lingered in the back of his mind.

“How long have you been getting sick like this, (y/n)?” Arno asks you in concern, still dabbing the cloth to keep you cool the best he can.

“A few weeks, maybe. I’ve been getting sick towards the afternoon as well. It usually happens after I eat strange things due to these strange cravings I have.” You tell him as you fall on the bed with a hand over your abdomen.

“What kind of things have you been eating?” Arno asks, trying to figure this out.

“Well yesterday, while you were away, I was helping out in the café and I had started to get a bit hungry. I went into the kitchen and I found some pickles and melted chocolate. I ate that, but I was still feeling a bit hungry, so I asked the ladies in the kitchen to make me some chicken, which they did, and I ate that with some peanut butter and some olives on the side.” You say to him, sitting off as you count the things you ate. “A few hours later, I had begun to feel sick and all the things I ate came back up. Is that strange?”

Arno was putting the pieces together in his head to where you could almost see the gears in his head spinning; his eyes then went to your abdomen and an idea came to his mind. His hands began to hike up your night dress to reveal your body.

“Arno! What are you  _doing_?!?!” You say in shock, trying to cover yourself up because you were not in the mood for this!

He ignored you, forcing your night dress up your body and over your stomach. Arno’s theory was confirmed when he saw your plump stomach.

Placing a hand on your abdomen, Arno began to stroke it with his thumb as if he were soothing something that was there.

“(Y/n),  **I think you might be pregnant.** ” He said to you, looking at you straight in the eye.

All you could do is gasp in shock, your eyes following your reaction along with fear. Your eyes then lingered to your stomach and back to Arno’s eyes… and they held no anger or fear… only love and comfort.

Placing one of your hands over his so you could feel the small bulge of your belly, he kissed your forehead as tears escaped your eyes.

“Do not cry darling. I am not mad, I am just very relieved.” Arno said after he kissed the crown of your forehead and looking you in the eye once more. Seeing that you had a small bit of fear in your eyes, he caressed your face and his thumb wiped the tear from your eye. “Tomorrow we will go to the doctor to confirm it, but now just rest. You are going to need it, for you may be sleeping for two from now on.” 


	8. Just One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluff - Based off a prompt on tumblr

It was one of those lucky days I was off from doing Crownsguard duties. Nyx was working unfortunately and had to be called in for guard duty…. again. The poor man had gotten into trouble once more for disobeying orders. A man like him usually just follows his instincts, choosing to run headfirst into danger.

He and I were similar in that notion, but I would usually come up with a sound strategy before running into combat. It was what made us a good team, in both combat and as a couple. 

I was cooking in the kitchen in the apartment we both shared. It was Nyx’s apartment at first, but since we had decided to live together in the rundown part of Insomnia, I had come to love it. I had tidied it up a bit to meet both our standards earlier so that he wouldn’t trip over anything when he got home. 

Anyway, I was cooking in the kitchen when Nyx had come home. Looking towards him, I can tell he was tired.

He shucked off his jacket and kicked off his boots; after that, he came towards the kitchen and saw me. 

“How was your day, babe?” Nyx asked me, kissing my head and heading towards the fridge. 

“Per usual. Went shopping for groceries, cleaned up a bit, slept.” I answered him as I continued with the cooking. “I found your favorite brand of beer. Apparently they were almost out of stock for the day so grabbed the last few packs to last you.” 

“Thanks, Ashley.” Nyx said, grabbing a cold one from the fridge. He was leaning against the counter and I could feel his eyes on me. 

Looking to him, I smile, tilting my head to the side. “What? Is something on my face?”

“No, your face is beautiful like the rest of you.” Nyx said, coming up to face me, caging me by his arms on the stove and his body pressed up against mine. 

I can always tell he was playful, but this time his face was just in pure admiration. “What is it? Surely its not my southern charm.” I tease using a bit of my accent that he loves so much. 

 **“Actually…I just miss you.”**  Nyx confesses. “Its hard to concentrate while on duty. I don’t get to see you as much I want.” His face is close to mine, I can feel his breath. 

I just smile to him, giving a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiles into the kiss as I pull away. “Can I have one more please, Ms. Poston?” 

With that voice and a face like that, how can I refuse him? I kiss him once more, lingering there a few seconds more before I pull back. He wants more as he leans in, but I put a finger to his lips and push him away by his chest. 

“If we keep this up, the food will burn and we would have to order takeout.” I tell him, pushing him away from me, turning my body back around to finish cooking. He’s still standing behind me and I feel him get close. 

He hugs me from behind, kissing my cheek and neck. He uses this as a distraction, but I see him reach for the food and I try to smack his hand away. Nyx succeeds in getting a bite of food as I tell him to get. 

He grabs his beer from the counter, but before he leaves the kitchen, he sneaks a feel of my rump. He’s out the kitchen before I attempt to kill him with a spoon.


	9. He's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett decides to come into this world filled with Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack the Lad portrayed in this belongs to babelast.tumblr.com

July 1869

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

_Wow, it’s been over a year since I’ve lived here. I don’t know how long I’ve been gone from my original home, it feels like forever._ I think to myself as I gather groceries for dinner tonight. Placing my hand on my big baby bump, I just smile; I’m so happy with my life here, I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I’m with the man I love, I have a life growing inside me and we both have adopted a son, Jack. Being in the last trimester of pregnancy can take its toll, but it’s worth it in the end.

Little Jack the Lad is helping with the groceries as we go along, holding onto my hand to make sure that he doesn’t wonder off. He’s holding the main basket of groceries as I hold the other basket that is filling up fast.

I look around the market, I do see a few of the rook members, but I know there is more than what the naked eye can see. Switching on my sixth sense, I see more, but I also see someone coming towards me. I just chuckle, knowing its Jacob that is moving through the crowd to get to me.

I pretend I don’t see him and I continue getting groceries when I sense him coming up from behind me.

“Jacob. I know it’s you.” I say, not looking at him and continue to browse.

“You always do, love.” He says, putting his arms around me from behind to hug me and kisses me on the temple of my head and patting Jack on his head; he then places a hand on my belly, rubbing his fingers over it. “How is our little Rook doing?”

“He’s doing fine. Just been a bit restless nowadays.” I say as I walk away from his hold to continue to shop with Jack tailing behind. I begin to struggle a bit with the basket; Jacob and Jack sees my struggle and Jacob grabs my basket from my hands to help me.

“You should be resting, love. I know this child will be our first, but you should not push yourself too hard.” He says to me, worried for the wellbeing of me and our child.

“I agree with Jacob, Lady Ashley. You should rest.” Jack says, making me smile to him and rub his cheek.

“I’m fine Jacob, but you’re both right. I am starting to get weary today and should retire for the evening. Let us get the last of the groceries and we can head out, deal?” I say to Jacob and they both nod in agreement. We spend the next half hour gathering groceries until I am satisfied with our plunder; then Jacob escorts me to our flat near a Rook stronghold with Jack holding onto his hand as we go.

~~~~~A few days Later~~~~~

I’m lying in bed, looking over wedding plans for mine and Jacob’s wedding; we had decided when we found out I was pregnant to postpone the wedding until after the baby is born. Even though the baby will be born out of wedlock, Jacob and I plan on spending our life together and raise the baby and Jack the best we can.

Jack is helping Evie and Henry at the Curio shop. He was a bit reluctant at first, but I wanted him to spend time with them and I assured him that I’ll be alright since Jacob would be coming home soon.

While looking though the plans, I notice Jacob coming in and sees me with papers scattered on the bed.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

Seeing Ashley on the bed with her belly out just brings me great joy; seeing her, the woman bearing my child is such a sight that I can never get used to.

“How are you today, Ashley?” I ask her, shedding my outer layers of clothing and setting them on the coat rack.

“ _We_ are fine.” Ashley says, rubbing her hand over her belly to prove her tone. “I’m just looking over wedding plans to make sure everything is in order for the next couple of months. How do you think about inviting Duleep to the wedding?” She tells me, placing a few pieces of parchment on the bed and gathering them all up together.

“I’m not sure. We did not part on good terms, but I don’t think he would be opposed to coming. Especially if he had the chance to see the child.” I say to her as I take the papers from her hands and place them on the table across the room; going back to her, I place a kiss on her lips and she just hums into it. I kiss her again, this time more feverous and with more passion.

“Jacob… we can’t…. not now….” She tries to say in between the kisses I give her.

“Why not?” I say to her with a sultry tone and cocked eyebrow.

“Well A: I’m huge and I feel like a beached whale and B: We need to discuss something.” Ashley tells me while she pushes me away, but not too far.

“We can discuss it later.” I say tell Ashley while I pull her onto my lap and begin to kiss her neck.

“Jacob.” She says sternly, pushing me away. I pout to her, making her laugh “I’m serious, hun. I don’t wanna risk anything. I’m really close.” Ashley tells me, caressing my face and tracing the scar on my cheek.

“Ok, ok.” I say in defeat. I gently push her off and help her lean back on the pillows. “Now, what did you want to discuss?”

“Names. I’ve thought of a few that would be good, but I want your opinion.” Ashley tells me, rubbing her stomach. I nod to her, placing my hand close to hers. “What do you think about Emmett, if it’s a boy?”

As soon as those words left her lips, Ashley gasps, placing her hands on her bump.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

_That was a rough one_. I think to myself. The baby has been restless the past few days, I fear that he will be coming soon, but a bit too soon since its only been eight months. I fear for its life if it comes too early.

“Ashley? Love, are you ok?” Jacob says, pulling me from my thoughts.

I just smile as I place a hand over his that was on my bump. “I’m fine Jacob. The baby is just being restless again.” I kiss his cheek, but I can feel his wryness. I fear that our child will be coming _very soon_.

As soon as that happened, little Jack came in and saw that Jacob was home. He came over to the both of us and hugged us both.

“How is little brother doing?” Jack asked as I got up and off Jacob to lay back down on the bed. I beckon Jack to lay next to me and he does so, placing his hand over my bump.

“He’s doing fine. Don’t worry. Everything will be _fine._ ” I tell him, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. _Everything is going to be fine._

* * *

 

Everything was not fine the next day; this was the day that the baby decided to come. I was with Evie and Henry at the Curio Shop; Jack was there also, helping us with organizing and stock when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I yelled out in pain, grabbing my back and my bump.

Evie was the first at my side. “Are you alright, Ashley?” She asks out of worry for me.

“I-I’m not sur- ahhhhhhh!!” I felt another sharp pain in my back and I feel something wet between my legs. I move from where it came out and I see a small puddle, eyes widening, looking to Evie and Henry and then to little Jack. “My water just broke. The baby is coming. _Now!_ ”

Another contraction comes again, them being a few minutes apart. I should have read the signs earlier! I begin my breathing to calm down the contractions, which seem to be helping as Evie and Henry walk me out of the shop. Jack is helping as much as he could, his face showing no emotion, but I know that he’s freaking out as much as the rest of us are.

Once outside, Evie calls one of her Rook members over to us. “Send word to my brother and to Florence Nightingale! Tell them that the package is about to be delivered in Whitechapel!” After those words rang out her mouth, I yelled in pain due to not moving and the stress of the situation. “Go, NOW!”

After the Rook ran to get Jacob, Henry decided to carry with Evie and Jack close behind. Once we were there in the building. Henry sets me down on the bed and leaves; Evie and Jack are beside me, helping me breathe even though Evie is not used to this. I told her a while ago breathing helps when a woman is in labor and helps soothe the pains of it. Jack is just holding my hand, hoping that he can lend me some of his strength.

Henry comes back with a bowl of warm water and a wet washcloth; he hands the washcloth over to Evie and dabs it on my forehead to cool me down.

As she does so, I can hear Jacob’s voice downstairs. I didn’t have time to call out to him when another contraction tears through me and I scream.

~~~~~Jacob POV~~~~~

I was finishing up a mission when one of my Rooks ran up to me; speaking out of breath, they told me that Ashley had gone into labor and that Mrs. Nightingale is going to be there soon. After hearing that, I run as fast as I can to the nearest carriage and ride to Whitechapel.

Once I got there, I ran to the building, yelling out for Ashley. Hearing a scream from upstairs, I bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom to see her laid down on the bed with Evie, Henry and Jack tending to her.

“Jacob!” I hear Ashley yell out as I race to her side.

“I’m here darling. What do you need?” I asked her, placing my hands in hers.

“First things first, Jack needs to leave.”

“What?!? No! I’m not leaving you milady!” Jack yells, tears threatening go escape his eyes at any given moment.

“Jack,” I speak up, going over to him. “Ashley needs you more than ever. She needs you to stay strong for her as she goes through this. She is saying you need to go so you don’t witness what is about to happen to her, do you understand, lad?”

Jack is quite for a bit, but he nods. “Good boy, Jack.” I say before I ask Henry to take him. Before he leaves, Ashley beckons him towards her.

“Jack. I know you want to help me, but right now I just need Jacob.” Ashley wipes an escaped tear from Jack’s eye and kisses his cheek. “I’ll be fine.” She tells him as she tells Henry to take him out.

By the time he’s out of the room, Florence comes in with a few nurses and begins preparations.

“How are we feeling, Lady Frye?” Florence asks with a smile, prepping for delivery.

“I’m fine, Florence. Just that the baby is try—AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Ashley screams as another contraction slices through her like a knife. She is gripping my hand hard as if it is her last lifeline.

Florence lifts up her skirt to see what is going on; after examining further, she says that Ashley is almost ready to give birth to the baby and that I need to leave.

“No! I am not leaving her while she goes through this! She’s carrying _my_ child and I want to be here when its born!” I say to her as Ashley tries to urge her pain away.

“Sir Frye, it is not proper for the father to be present for the birth. I have to urge you to wait outside the room.” Florence argues further before someone cuts in.

“I want Jacob here! He has the right to see the baby when its born!” Ashley says, trying to sit up a bit. She mumbles my name and I’m with her in a heartbeat. “Help me get out of top part of my dress. You need to remove the top part of your clothing as well and get behind me so I can rest on you. Please, do it now!”

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

I am going through excuritating pain as I can feel the baby is about to come out soon. “We need to hurry!” I yell as Jacob removes his upper clothing and Evie helps me remove mine.

As soon as my upper layers are off, Jacob situates himself behind me and holds me from behind. That was when I knew the baby is coming.

“Okay, Ashley. I need you to start pushing!” Florence says and I do. I push as hard as I can, holding onto Jacob’s hands as if he were going to leave me alone. “Keep going, dear! I can see the head!”

This goes on for a few more pushes and fleeting moments until Jacob and I hear a faint sound of a baby’s cry.  After hearing my baby’s crying for the first time, I began to cry too. Looking to Jacob behind me, his eyes were widened in wonder on what the baby was.

“Congratulations Sir and Lady Frye! You have a son!” Florence said to the both of us and I just let go.

“It’s a boy, Jacob! We have a little rook!” I say to him, crying on his shoulder as he holds me tenderly in his strong arms and he peppers kisses on my face.

Florence and the other nurses bring our son to us so he can rest on my bosom after he was clean. He was swaddled in a small blanket due to his sensitive skin. I whispered loving words to our baby, telling him that Jacob and I are his family and that we loved him so very much.

As we were having our tender moment with our son, I look up to see Jack standing at the door with Henry behind him. I smile and beckon the small boy to us. He walks up to the opposite side of the bed and gets on, crawling towards Jacob and I, looking at the babe.

“Jack, I want you to meet someone.” Jacob says he looks to the baby and pulls down the blanket so that Jack can see his face.

“Jack, meet Emmett.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave comments and kudos. Also, check out my writing blog:   
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	10. Don't go... Please... don't leave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are feeling unwanted and loved with Nyx. He tries to comfort you, but you just walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off one of the "5 Word Prompts" on tumblr.

_You had enough. You couldn’t take it anymore. You were done with this life!_  

Those were the words that echoed in your brain when Nyx had come home and didn’t even bother to notice you. He was just sleepwalking through life right now with all that is going on and he doesn’t even acknowledge you anymore.

Today was when you had to talk to him.

Nyx came into the small apartment you shared together. It was in the run-down part of Insomnia where most of the refugees, like yourself, lived while trying to make an honest living making a few gil. You called out his name, but he wasn’t paying attention, focused on getting undressed. 

“Nyx. We need to talk.” You said to him louder so he can hear. Nyx finally gave you his attention, but he was still in some sort of a daze.

“I don’t feel like talking right now babe. I’m tired.” He had said, coming up to you to give you a kiss, but you pull away. 

Nyx was shocked at the rejection. You never rejected giving him a kiss. Something was up. 

“What’s wrong (y/n)?” 

When you didn’t answer him, he came up to you to hug you, but you walked away again. He attempted to hold you a second time, and again, you walked away.

“Babe, please tell me whats going on.” He asked when he attempted to hold you for the third time.  **“Don’t you dare walk away.”**  He commanded and you just stood there, his embrace cold around your body. “Please talk to me. If its me, tell me. Just… don’t go….”

You just burst into tears, turning your body to hug him tightly. In your whimpering you whispered. “Please… don’t leave.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one line prompt request on tumblr

**“I’m lost without you.”**  you say to Shay as you bandage him up. He came home, almost beaten to death, yet he could walk on his own two feet. He nearly passed out on the floor if not for you catching him. You made it to the bed you both shared and you started to bandage him.

You were a nurse, so something like this you were used to; but this was different. You loved Shay, but he didn’t know that. He had been wondering why you stayed with him, even after everything he had been through…. everything that he had done.

You were trying to hold back tears as you changed his bandaged for the second time today. Shay was looking at you as you were about to burst into tears, wanting to hold you, wipe your tears away… to kiss you.

He had felt like this for a while, ever since you had started to be with him, after everything he had done, he started to see you more as a woman instead of a friend or someone to bandage him up.

“Lass…” Shay said, his voice wavering in fear of what is going to happen. When he called you that, you looked up to him. His eyes were looking at you so lovingly, your chest began to tighten up with such love for him, your heart was beating so fast you fear he would hear it. 

Shay leaned forward, his hand caressing your face, wiping a tear that escaped from your eye. You feared that he would pull away, but he didn’t. His thumb was now stroking your cheek just as lovingly as his eyes were staring into your very soul.

Taking a leap of faith, Shay began to lean his head towards yours. Your eyes instinctively flutter closed as the space between you began to close, your hands on his bare chest. You can feel his heart beat, almost as if it were beating just as fast as your heart was.

Closing the distance between you, Shay did something that he had been longing to do.

He kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm taking requests on my tumblr: the-panda-writes.tumblr.com :D


	12. Can I Kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets mad at Gladio for avoiding her. He does have a reason, you just decide to confront him about it before he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request on tumblr! Super Sappy Lines Prompts 7: "Can I kiss you?" and 10: "Stay with me forever."

Gladio had been acting strange the past couple of days. He’s been avoiding you almost everywhere and you’re starting to get worried. 

 _Was he about to go on a mission? Was something wrong at work?… Was he planning to…_ You shook that thought away! He would never do that to you! He loved you… right?

You decided to confront him about it, determined to get an answer out of him! You decided to go up to the citadel and do it. It didn’t matter if he was working or not, you need to know why he was avoiding you. 

 _If I back him into a corner, he will definitely tell me._  You thought to yourself. As you came up to the steps of the citadel, you pushed back any guards that were trying to get in your way. You overheard one of them calling your lover to make sure you don’t get into trouble.  _Perfect. Easier than just wandering the halls to find him_.

Before you even stepped foot into the building, you smashed right into the man in question, Gladio. A loud ‘oof’ sound was made as he ran into you.

His quick reflexes caught you before you hit the ground. 

“(Y/N)! What are you doing here?” Gladio said, nearly yelling at you. 

“I’ve come to see you, ya bastard!” You yelled back at him, pushing him away. Your finger went straight to his chest, poking at it as you asked: “Why the hell have you been avoiding me?!? You don’t call! You don’t text!  _You won’t even speak to me face to face!_ **What is going on Gladiolus?!?** ”

He knew once you used his full name, he was so screwed. 

“Listen, (Y/N). Can we do this  _later?_ ” Gladio said, trying to push you inside the citadel by your arm, but you pulled your arm away from him.

“No! I want to know now!” You yelled at him, your face red with anger. 

Gladio covered his hand with his face, hiding the blush that coated his cheeks in embarrassment and in seeing you like this. He groaned into his hand, moving it over his mouth to be able to look at you.

“Ok. Fine. You wanna know why I’ve been avoiding you? Turn around.” Gladio said as he put his hands on his hips. 

“What?” You ask confused and still angry.

“Just do it, please?” He begged.

You turn around and crossed your arms over your chest, tapping your foot impatiently. Little did you know that he got down on one knee.

“Ok, you can turn around now, (Y/N).” Gladio said from behind you. You turned around to yell at him more, but you got the biggest shock of your life. 

Gladiolus Amicitia was down on one knee, holding a small velvet box. You covered your mouth with your hands, tears rolling down your eyes as you saw him.

“(Y/N) (L/N). Love of my life and just as stubborn as I am. Would you do me the greatest honor of marrying me? Stay with me?  **Stay with me forever?** ” As he said this, he opened the small box to reveal the most beautiful ring you ever laid your eyes upon. It wasn’t so big, but it wasn’t small either. Small karat diamonds adorned the ring, making it glisten in the sunlight. 

You were speechless. You were crying.  _You were so happy!_  

You nodded your head quickly and ferociously, smiling as he stood up and took your left hand to place the ring on your finger. You had forgotten why you were mad at him as you hugged him tightly and he hugged you back just as tightly.

Gladio pulled away slightly to wipe your teary eyes, looking at you so lovingly, he almost looked like he was going to cry. 

 **“Can I kiss you?”**  He asked you, caressing your cheek. 

You leaned into his hand, his thumb stroking your cheek.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to requests on my tumblr! the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	13. And Suddenly... Yandre!Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a random thing that popped in my brain :T

It was one of those rare days that you could leave the apartment and spend some time with some friends you haven’t seen in a while. Living with Nyx, he had drove some of your friends away from you, especially your male friends. 

But your female friends stood with you through it and you were forever grateful. They were somehow a light in the darkness in your life. 

If only they knew what Nyx was really like behind closed doors. How he would beat you, degrade you…. rape you.

You were sitting in a cafe, drinking some iced coffee, deciding what you wanted from the small menu in your hand. 

For some reason, one of your friends would not stop staring at you as if you had a second head. You could feel her eyes on you as you looked at the piece of parchment in your hand. 

You couldn’t take it anymore, so you decided to confront her about it. 

“ _Why are you staring at me?_ Do I have something on my  _face??_ ” you asked, annoyed at her even though you have no particular reason why. 

“You don’t! I’m sorry for staring, but you have a particular  _glow_  coming from you. How far along are you?” your friend asks. You stare at her in confusion.  _How far along am I what?_  You were very confused.

“What? What kind of question is that?” You ask, a bit scared of what she might say. 

“When were you going to tell us you were pregnant?” She asks and your other friends squealed at the notion. 

You couldn’t be pregnant!  _You can’t be pregnant!_

………

Are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! please read my other stuff here or on my tumblr:  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com  
> kudos and likes are appreciated :D


End file.
